Naruto Drabbles
by LovingPillow
Summary: The title says it all. Rated T to be safe for future drabbles.
1. Fear, Sakura

**A/N: Although drabbles are exactly 100 words, I may tend to write more or less.  
**

* * *

She feared perfection.

So she feared Sasuke.

He was the exact definition of perfection.

Since their youth, he was always doing everything to become his aniki, the perfect replica of perfection.

Though it was difficult to say she feared perfection.

Why?

She didn't fear Itachi.

So what did she fear?

She feared love. She feared rejection. She feared many things.

She feared anything related to Sasuke.

He was an avenger.

So she feared avengers.

But there were a ton of avengers out there.

She didn't fear them.

So what did she fear?

Everything she feared led to one person.

Sasuke.


	2. Belong, Hinata

**A/N: Although drabbles are exactly 100 words, I may tend to write more or less.  
**

* * *

Love was out of the question with him.

Friendship was too much for her.

She liked him.

He liked someone else.

Her teammates told her she deserved someone worth her beauty.

She didn't think she deserved anyone else.

He told her she was pretty, everyone else told her she wasn't.

How could one tell if they were pretty?

She didn't know, but she felt pretty every time she was with him.

She felt like she belonged.

But love was out of the question.

She could only watch as he slipped from her grasp.

He didn't belong with her.

Never her.


	3. Vain, Ino

**A/N: Although drabbles are exactly 100 words, I may tend to write more or less. Okay, this drabble has 127 words, but I don't want to shorten it. I like it the way it is.  
**

* * *

She was vain.

She knew. He knew. Everyone knew.

He thought she was beautiful just the way she was.

She didn't feel beautiful.

He told her she was beautiful with her silky blond locks.

She always thought they were rough and ugly.

He told her she was beautiful with her shining blue eyes.

She never saw the brightness when she looked into her reflection.

He told her she had beautiful fair-skin.

She swore her skin was grey.

He told her she was the only woman for him.

She always told him he could find someone better.

She was vain.

She knew. He knew. Everyone knew.

But everyone saw them as the perfect couple.

She shouldn't be concerned about her appearance.

She was beautiful, and they all knew.


	4. Masks, Naruto

**A/N: Although drabbles are exactly 100 words, I may tend to write more or less.**

* * *

He wore a mask because he didn't want to deal with life.**  
**

He wore different masks.

One was dedicated to loving Sakura.

Another dedicated to hating Sasuke.

He couldn't be weak.

So he wore a mask every day.

Kakashi sometimes mentioned his odd behavior.

When that happened, he hid behind another mask.

He wore his masks because he didn't want to deal with reality.

When reality became too much, too real, he tore off his mask.

And replaced it with another.

Masks were his way of dealing with life.

So it was a fact that life hid the real him.


	5. Regret, Kakashi

**A/N: Although drabbles are exactly 100 words, I may tend to write more or less.**

* * *

He regretted many things.

Leaving his teammates behind was one.

If he had stayed or done something, they'd still be with him.

What did Obito use to say?

He'd say 'Those who break the rules are trash, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than trash.'

He considered himself worse than trash for abandoning them.

For abandoning Obito. For abandoning Rin.

He regretted their deaths.

But he made up for it by visiting them.

He visited Obito. He visited Rin.

Many questioned his sanity since they were dead.

So how did he visit them?

He visited the memorial stone.


	6. Haunted, Sasuke

**A/N: Although drabbles are exactly 100 words, I may tend to write more or less. Okay, this drabble has 106 words, but I don't want to shorten it. I like it the way it is.  
**

* * *

The bodies were grotesque.

He had killed them with his own sword.

He had plunged through their chests with his own hands.

He had turned himself to evil.

The Chidori was something his teacher taught him.

But he used it against him.

He was blind to the consequences of everything.

He wanted power.

But he didn't want to kill anyone.

Nightmares haunted him after every death taken place.

He was a monster.

He knew he couldn't go back to his old self.

He couldn't return to the Sasuke before power took over.

The need for more power haunted him.

And he couldn't do anything about it.


	7. Threat, Hiruzen

**A/N: Although drabbles are exactly 100 words, I may tend to write more or less. This drabble is somewhat different because it's from the character's POV.  
**

* * *

To me, Konoha is more important than I am.

If a threat, namely Orochimaru, shows up, I know I'd take drastic measures to protect my village and the people.

If everything works as planned, we both won't live through it.

He's a threat. He's a danger.

And the odd thing is that he used to be innocent.

My life wouldn't mean anything if I don't protect Konohagakure.

I'd give up my soul to save my people.

Civilian. Shinobi. They were more important to me.

So Orochimaru, prepare yourself.

You're going down with me.

So you'll never be a threat again.


	8. Known, Kisame

**A/N: Although drabbles are exactly 100 words, I may tend to write more or less. Okay, this drabble has 59 words, but I don't want to write more.**

* * *

He's known for being a freak.

A killer.

A human that's non-human.

A fish.

It's not his fault he has unusual skin color.

Or the fact that he has gills.

They're real, but he's not concerned about dying from lack of water.

The reason?

He's human.

Half-fish.

But human nonetheless.

To his partner, he's known for being just him.


End file.
